This invention relates to a decorative light display and more particularly to a light display adapted for use with a stereo system wherein light produced by the light display varies with variations of an audio signal produced by the stereo system.
It is well known to vary the intensity of lamps in accordance with variations of an audio signal. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,343 issued to Marvin R. Rifkin. It is also well known to utilize bundles of optical fibers, one end of which is positioned adjacent to a source of illumination, for providing decorative illumination ornaments. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,815 issued to Lamar J. Wall and 3,727,044 issued to Jeffrey L. Monroy. The former type apparatus is especially popular for use with stereophonic sound production both in entertainment facilities and private facilities. Such use typically involves projection of varying light images or patterns onto a screen. The use of the latter type devices has generally been limited to structure designed as decorative replacements for standard incandescent lamps such as christmas tree lamps.